Helpful summaries
Why can't I experiment?! It's a matter of life and death!!!!111 quote: In gaining greater control of yourself, you have used such abilities in ways which will lead to bad ends and this will draw the intervention of others tl;dr : the Watchers are covering for our asses and if we do 'magic', 'others' (Baitel? Sammichs?) will demand that we get put down >>This is on page 177 of Diogs posts if you want to read it in context (who am I kidding): Diogines posted: You speak to them of many things and your words flow out in a torrent. You speak of your desire to help others. You speak of your own failures. You speak of your desire to make men free. You speak of your own desire to be free. You speak of your desire to do great things. You speak of your frustration, your anger, some of your words even bordering upon your hatred of those present, though Asherah is absent from such words. Most of all, you speak of your confusion and desire for answers. Your desire to know who you are, what you are, to know the answers to the many mysteries you have encountered. The three figures lean in to each other and talk quietly. With your exceptional hearing you are well within range to hear them clearly, but their words are like the brushing of wind through tree branches and you cannot seem to make any sense of them. Ishamal remains still beside you. The figures seem to be talking at great speed and you sense more is occurring in front of you than you can easily understand with your eyes. After about a minute as best you can gauge, they stop speaking to each other and turn to you again. The Man: "If you wish to live among men." The Woman: "And live as a man." The Child: "You must limit yourself to the abilities of men." The Man: "You do things that men cannot do." The Woman: "As you are now, you cannot do these things and live among them." The Child: "Even with the best of intentions, the consequences will be dire." The Man: "We are not here to judge you." The Woman: "Or to punish you." The Child: "But to help you." The Man: "To stand between those who do not love you as we do." The Woman: "And fear what you may do." The Child: "And convince them you are not a danger." The Man: "It is our hope that our words this evening." The Woman: "Have conveyed to you the wisdom." The Child: "Of adhering to the lessons of your teacher." The child motions to Ishamal who says "It is not magic, it is entirely wrong to call it magic, but you have an idea of what magic is. You cannot do magic, but what I give you permission to do. If you wish to hold your breathe, but not to such extremes as to kill yourself, do as you will. If you wish to move small objects or swirl liquids as I have shown, do as you will. If you wish to do those other things I shall teach you, when I say it is safe, do as you will. You do not truly understand what you are doing. All I have done, has been to teach you self control of aspects of yourself you do not truly understand. In gaining greater control of yourself, you have used such abilities in ways which will lead to bad ends and this will draw the intervention of others. No more "arrow-time". No more "ball-trances". No more magic of any sort but the sort I say is safe. If you wish to lead your men to hunt wild beasts, do as you will. If you wish to cease to do so, do as you will. If you wish to explore, do as you will. Do as you will, but no more magic, no more experimenting." Ishamal takes a breath and then says "None here, today, will stop you or imprison you. The gate is behind you, if you wish, leave. No ambush from others awaits you beyond it. If you will promise them that you will obey me in the use of such abilities, they will persuade the others that the situation here is stable and outside intervention is not needed. If you do not wish to do this, then my mentorship of you is at an end, as you have broken our agreement and refused to mend it. You promised to obey me in such matters and to obey others who told you when you went two far, three such figures are before you now. I will leave you to do as you will, as will those here now. Others are nearly certain to intervene, but it shall not be us." The Man: "We wish to help you." The Woman: "We love you." The Child: "And our power great, but not without limits." Ishamal says that "If you will not refuse to cease your magic but wish to discuss other options, they will discuss those options with you, but they are options which will involve you no longer living among men, as men. I do not think is what you truly want and they will not force you to do so, but others may, at least that way you have a say of sorts." After a moments reflection Ishamal says "Azzazel" Ishamal lets out a small groan "is not dead. Your actions with his... favorite student have caused him to... hide. The reasons are complex and I don't imagine he will explain them to you. Azzazel is a pest and once involved in your life, intervenes in what ways amuse him, you don't want to encourage him to get involved. I don't think he wishes to leave his hiding, but he seems to have taken an interest in you, for good or ill. I understand if you do not trust me or those here with you now. If you must consult with him on this... tell them and they will call him. He will likely come, though he would also likely prefer not to do so because he is hiding. Do not send for him unless you feel you must to decide this." ...